


Best Friend's Funeral

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Based off a prompt.Your best friend recently died. His funeral was yesterday, but today you just saw him in the street. Approaching him, you ask how he was still alive, he responds: "How do you know me, no one was supposed to remember."





	Best Friend's Funeral

Corey and I have been best friends since kindergarten. We have done everything together. We have shared many memories together. He had his whole life ahead of him, until that terrible accident.  
Corey always loved motorcycles, he had recently bought one for himself and he was so happy to go and ride it for the first time. He took the keys out of his pocket and climbed onto the motorcycle. He placed the key into the ignition and turned it, bringing the motorcycle to life.  
“This is going to be amazing.”  
He placed his helmet on and rode down the road. He could feel the wind on his face as he sped down the road. He knew that he needed to be careful but once he was out on the road, he cleared his mind and enjoyed the ride. As he was passing through an intersection, though a red light, he was hit by a car and thrown onto the cold, hard road. He was dead as soon as he hit the ground.

I was at work when I received news of Corey’s death. As soon as I heard, I broke down crying. I couldn’t imagine my life without him, he was like a brother to me. I wiped my eyes and left. I had to go see his family. I compose myself on the way to my car and drive over to Corey’s parent’s house.  
I park my car on the driveway and get out of my car. I knock on the door as I wipe my eyes. Corey’s mum, Karen, answered.  
“Hello Karen.”  
I could tell that she had been crying, she must have received the news as well.  
“Come on in, Sarah. Mick and I have received the news.”  
“I’m so sorry, Karen.”  
I walk inside and shut the door behind me. I see Mick walking down the hallway.  
“Sorry for your loss, Mick.”  
“He was my only son. I loved him so dearly.”  
I give him a small smile before giving him a hug. I turn towards Karen and give her a hug as well. WE move to the living room and make funeral arrangements for Corey.

The funeral ceremony was very small, only Corey’s parents, grandparents, my parents and myself attended. Karen cried the whole time as they lowered Corey into the ground. I stood next to her and grabbed hold of her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. She looked at me before giving me a small smile. I wiped my eyes and threw the flower I was holding into the grave, everyone did the same before we said our final goodbyes. We all climbed into our cars and drove back to the house, where Karen showed us many photo albums of Corey when he was a baby. We decided to stay the night before going home the following morning.

The next morning, as I was walking down the street, I thought I saw Corey. It couldn’t be, he was dead. We buried him yesterday. I shook my head and walked after the person and tapped him on the shoulder. To my shock, it was Corey.  
“Corey? How is this possible? You died. How are you alive?”  
He looked at me and titled his head.  
“How do you know me? No one was supposed to remember.”  
“What are you talking about? We have been best friends since kindergarten. And what do you mean, no one was supposed to remember?”  
He didn’t answer, instead he just turned on his heels and walked away from me. Away from me and all the memories that we shared together. 

The End


End file.
